Hyoutei Regulars in Paris
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Atobe brought the regulars to Paris. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hyoutei Regulars in Paris**

**Rating:** T (minor suggestive adult themes)

**Pairings:** AtoJi, OshiGaku, ShishiTori

**Disclaimer:** PoT is not mine. It's Konomi Takeshi's.

**Author note:** My first fic at FF! I just recently got hooked on PoT, so I thought I'd write something about them. My special thanks goes to** Sandileina** for taking her time to beta this story. Rikkai fans, you should check out her fics!

* * *

"Atobe! Atobe! It's Eiffel Tower!" Jirou yelled excitedly and ran ahead of the group.

"Relax, Jirou. I know it's your first time, but Ore-sama have seen this tower three times."

"Cut the crap, Atobe," Shishido said annoyedly. "You're lying."

"Ore-sama does not lie, Shishido. And please do not question where Ore-sama have been, because I'm sure I have been to more places than you had in your entire life, na Kabaji?"

"Usu," The bulky second year answered stoically.

It amazed all the regulars, even Atobe himself, that Kabaji didn't even look excited, being in France and all. _Look at Jirou, he's already running miles away from us_, Atobe mused as he watched the lively redhead running ahead of them, often calling out to him in the process.

"Yeah, yeah," Shishido muttered. "Show off…" he added quietly.

"Shishido-san, that's not very nice," Ohtori scolded.

Beside the tall second year stood a short redhead; acrobatics player Mukahi Gakuto. He stood with his doubles partner in and out of court, Oshitari Yuushi. They – or maybe just Gakuto – were gawking at the tower.

"Yuushi, I can't believe I'm seeing the Eiffel Tower for real," Gakuto muttered breathlessly.

"Hmm. Me too. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Aa."

"Just like you are." Oshitari whispered huskily and nibbled his partner's ear.

Gakuto rolled his eyes and smacked Oshitari on the head.

"Horny again, are you? Didn't get enough from yesterday's session?"

The Hyoutei boys were in Paris for summer break. Courtesy of Atobe Keigo, of course. Even though those who attended Hyoutei were generally well-off, who else if not Atobe Keigo had the money to invite six people for a week's trip to France in his family plane no less? The diva had offered a trip to France soon after Nationals finished. Seigaku had claimed victory, a 3 wins 2 losses triumph against the defending champion, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

"Say, Atobe, what makes you bring us here? France of all places?" Oshitari asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"Isn't it obvious? Ore-sama is only being kind and considerate to reward you for your hard work in the Nationals," Atobe retorted with his usual dive-like attitude.

"Even though we lost in the semi finals?" Shishido asked.

"Ore-sama will lead us to victory next year, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe… We are graduating next April," Oshitari injected.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot," Gakuto added.

"What Ore-sama was _saying_…" Atobe stopped mid sentence as if he had just realized something. "Where is Jirou?"

"I don't know. Probably ran away," Shishido said crudely.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori scolded once again.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up."

"You better."

"_You_ shut up too, Mukahi!"

Violent verbal argument broke between Shishido and Gakuto. Ohtori tried to stop them only to get insulted by Gakuto, which in turn made Shishido even angrier. The usual Atobe would have interjected his own opinion, but this time he wasn't even listening. All that was on his mind was Jirou.

_I swear I saw him a minute ago._

Atobe didn't realize that was walking briskly ahead of the group. The brisk walk soon turned into running. If he had just turned his head, he would have seen the look two of his teammates gave him.

"Did you see that, Ohtori-kun?" the bespectacled tensai asked the second year, who was by now resignedly ignoring the argument.

"Hai. Atobe-buchou is… running," the younger boy answered, looking a little bewildered.

"He never runs, except when playing tennis."

"And he didn't tell Kabaji-kun to look for Akutagawa-senpai like he usually does."

"All that for Jirou. How interesting. I kinda expected this though."

"Expected what?" Gakuto interrupted.

"Nothing," Oshitari answered, and smirked at Ohtori.

The second year smiled back in understanding at him, earning suspicious looks from both Gakuto and Shishido.

"You're not cheating on me with Ohtori, are you?" Gakuto asked, a full-blown scowl almost gracing his lips.

"Of course not, Gakuto. You know me better."

"Make it up tonight then." The shorter boy said and kissed his partner hard.

"My pleasure."

"Hey, even though we're in France, that doesn't mean you can behave like the French."

"Shishido, you…! …Mmm… Yuushi, not here… Wait until we get back to the hotel…"

Shishido rolled his eyes in frustration and grabbed Ohtori's hand.

"Choutarou, let's go. Those two will only corrupt your mind."

The two doubles players walked a few steps before Ohtori realized Kabaji was still standing there like a statue.

"Come with us, Kabaji-kun, don't waste our trip here," he offered.

"Yeah, it's not everyday Atobe brings us to France," Shishido added.

"… Usu."

Atobe Keigo ran like he had never run before. Being as awfully rich as he was, he could have just sent one of his personal assistants to look for the missing redhead, but this time, instincts preceded his only-Atobe-knows common sense.

_That boy is penniless, doesn't speak French or English, and is narcoleptic. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. But if I hadn't… He'd be hanging out with that Fuji Syuusuke._

It was apparent that Jirou took a liking to Seigaku's tensai after the match they had. It disturbed Atobe very much, because all this time, Jirou had been looking up to him. Not that Fuji Syuusuke, but _him_, Atobe Keigo. Atobe thought he was the only one who could keep Jirou excited on court, until Fuji Syuusuke proved him wrong. Even after that match with Marui Bunta, Jirou hadn't been _that_ excited. Sure, sometimes he screamed and yelled out his admiration, but the Rikkai volleyer and self-proclaimed tensai didn't show any returning interest in the boy. Fuji Syuusuke had. After the Nationals, he had visited Hyoutei to look for Jirou more than twice. Jirou, of course, was more than excited to get a visit from one of his so-called idols. The next day, he'd gone to Atobe and rambled about the things he did with the tensai, and Atobe could only listen, because he just didn't know what to do to an awake, excited Jirou.

_And here I thought Fuji liked Tezuka. I hope my insight isn't failing me. _

Atobe frowned at the thought. Maybe his insight was failing him after all. Although he had the uncanny ability to read an opponent's weakness, the insight apparently didn't work on the user himself. His _own_ weakness. He couldn't remember when it was that he started paying more and more attention on the redhead, who spent most of his time sleeping instead of practicing after school. Sometimes the diva had to look for the boy himself, since Kabaji was busy practicing, usually with Hiyoshi. A few times he found himself staring at the redhead instead of waking him up. One time he even stroked his hair, feeling the softness of it, not even realizing a smile had formed on his lips.

As a first year, Atobe has shown skills beyond a normal twelve year old kid. He surpassed many of his peers and seniors, and even the captain himself. The kid had a very arrogant attitude, referring to himself as 'ore-sama' and often bragged about his magnificent skills. He earned a lot of enemies for his attitude, but also admirers for his abilities. Despite having excellent skills at tennis, Atobe still had to do what the other first years doid – pick up balls. He had argued that he should be a regular instead of a ball boy to escape the task, but the captain didn't give a damn.

It was the beginning of spring, Atobe remembered, that he encountered the redhead for the first time. While collecting balls that had scattered outside the court, he'd tripped over the sleeping boy and landed on his face. The balls he had collected in his hands rolled and scattered all over the place. _That_ wasn't something Atobe Keigo could overlook. The great Atobe-sama _tripped_ and _fell_ on his _face_. He immediately made a mental note to never forget the face of the sleeping boy with curly hair. He tired to wake the boy up, but no amount of nudging or poking did the job. After he was made captain the next year, Atobe was often on the lookout for the boy he had known as Akutagawa Jirou.

Jirou had in fact joined the tennis club around the same time as Atobe. However, Atobe never noticed him, despite the fact that the boy often stood next to the captain-to-be. They were even in the same class, but still, Atobe didn't know who he was, nor did he care. He was always busy tending to himself. Jirou was quiet, wasn't showy with his abilities, and was often overlooked when he went missing during practice. Since Hyoutei had more than 200 members in their tennis club, it was difficult to keep an eye on every single one of them. It wasn't until Atobe was made the captain in their second year that Jirou was often seen running laps every time he skipped practice. The new captain also appointed a first year, Kabaji Munehiro, to bring Jirou back – awake or asleep – from whichever hiding place he was using to sleep.

_I don't even know why I did all that. I probably still held a grudge over the tripping incident. _

Stopping to catch his breath, he scanned the area for any signs of the redhead. _I should probably get the French FBI to do the search, _he thought, annoyed. He resumed walking, preparing to call his personal assistant when he tripped over something. Not wanting to repeat the disgraceful nightmare back in second year, Atobe caught himself before falling flat on his face. The thing that tripped him was none other than the person he was looking for.

_What a cliché._

Jirou was sleeping soundly, making occasional snorts and unclear mumblings. Squatting down, the Hyoutei captain shook the boy gently.

"Jirou, wake up."

Atobe was surprised the sleeping boy opened his eyes almost immediately. Usually it took him longer than that.

"Hmm…? Atobe…? What are you doing here?"

"Ore-sama should ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep again, I guess."

"You shouldn't separate from the group."

"It's okay, I knew you'd find me anyway." The redhead grinned lopsidedly.

Atobe raised a questioning eyebrow at the statement.

"We should be going back to the hotel. It's getting late, and Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep. Now get up."

"Okay."

The boys walked side by side, with Atobe constantly reminding Jirou to stay awake until they returned to the hotel.

"Ne, Atobe! Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jirou suddenly asked.

Atobe turned and gave Jirou a scrutinizing gaze. _I cannot blame my brain for being forever in the gutter, but does he know what he's asking?!_

"Is something wrong with your room?"

"No. I just feel like it. Shishido doesn't sleep in his room, and Gakuto doesn't either."

"So you feel compelled to sleep in Ore-sama's room?"

"Can't I? Gakuto made sleeping with Oshitari sound fun. He told me they played games every night! I want to play games with you too!"

Atobe literally gaped at Jirou's innocent words. _Maybe he's sleeping through sex education too. And that Gakuto… I should make him run more laps when we get back. _

"Jirou, Ore-sama is not interested in the games those two lunatics are playing."

The volleyer's face fell. "Oh, okay."

Atobe looked at the smaller boy next to him, and wondered just how he had managed to stay pure despite mixing consistantly with a bunch of sex-crazed teammates. Was his narcolepsy the key? He knew Jirou could sleep anywhere, any place, and in any condition. Thunderstorms, hails or tornados wouldn't stop the redhead from sleeping, because the boy himself couldn't help falling asleep. Atobe hadn't known Jirou was narcoleptic until he realized just how many times the boy had fallen asleep in three days. It was too often to be considered normal.

"You're the first person I have let into my bed, so be thankful for Ore-sama's kindness," he said abruptly.

"Really? Cool!!" Jirou said excitedly and pumped his fists into the air.

The two boys finally reached the hotel. It surprised Atobe to walk into the Doubles One pair in the elevator, doing what else if not _that_. Gakuto was clinging to and kissing Oshitari, and the latter was complying a little too eagerly. They didn't seem to mind having company.

"Ne, ne, Gakuto! Atobe said he's going to sleep with me!" Jirou announced excitedly, making the pair stop their marathon kiss for a moment.

The aforementioned boy blinked. "He what?"

"He's going to sleep with me!"

The boy blinked again. "Yuushi, did he just say _Atobe_ is going to sleep with him?"

"I believe so, Gakuto." The tensai replied, eyeing Atobe with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ore-sama is only inviting him for a sleepover." Atobe retorted, feeling the need to since his two teammates were apparently staring at him for explanation.

"Whatever. Just don't come to Yuushi's room tonight." Gakuto said and resumed kissing his partner.

"Are you going to play a game again?" Jirou asked.

Gakuto pulled away and smirked. "Jirou, how about you join us in the game? It'd be _very_ interesting. You don't mind, do you, Yuushi? We haven't tried a threesome yet."

Before Jirou or Oshitari could reply, Atobe interrupted.

"_No_, Jirou shall stay with Ore-sama."

"But _A_to_be_! They're going to play a game with me!"

"If it's a game, Ore-sama can play a game with you too."

"You will? Cool! What kind of game are we going… to…"

Jirou didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he slumped, narcolepsy finally taking over. Atobe caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Hey, go easy on him, okay?" Gakuto said.

"For your information, Mukahi Gakuto, Ore-sama does not intend to play the kind of games you and Oshitari play."

"Whatever."

"And please be considerate and stop making noises in the middle of the night, Oshitari. Ore-sama's room happens to be next to yours."

"Forgive me. I'll try to keep it down tonight… as long as Gakuto complies."

The lift stopped at the top most level, and the doubles pair was the first to go out. This time, Gakuto literally clung onto Oshitari like a monkey, legs around the waist and all. Atobe sighed loudly and looked back at the sleeping boy in his arms.

_Where is Kabaji when I need him?_

"Yuushi, what do you think Atobe is doing to Jirou right now?" Gakuto asked as he lay on the bed next to his partner. "Oh my God, do you think he's gonna rape Jirou?"

"No, Gakuto. Atobe won't do such a low, despicable act. After all, what's the fun in doing an unconscious person?"

"You're right. You know what, those two should've gotten together a long time ago."

"I didn't know you knew about this, Gakuto."

"I'm not thick, Yuushi. Anyone who's seen the way Atobe looks at Jirou would know. It's just like how Sanada looks at Yukimura, and how Tezuka looks at that pretty boy Fuji. What's the deal with him coming to look for Jirou anyway?"

"I'd guess he had an argument with Tezuka. Maybe he was just using Jirou to make Tezuka jealous."

"Poor Jirou… That sly, evil, eyes-closed freak. How could he deceive Jirou like that? By the way, did you notice Atobe never even gets mad at Jirou? Not even once, even when he's always sleeping during practice! It pisses me off. He's biased, I tell you."

"I see you're quite observant if you want to be," Oshitari chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. Really now, why is it so quiet next door?"

"Perhaps they really are just sleeping."

"No way. They should be at least doing something."

"How about sleeping?"

"Other than that, you prat."

"Come on, let's just sleep, Gakuto. You won't hear anything even if you pressed your ear to the wall," Oshitari said as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms and secured him.

Meanwhile, far away from the hotel…

"Shishido-san, where are we?"

"Wait, wait. Don't panic, Choutarou. I think we went by this path just now. Right, Kabaji? Kabaji…?"

* * *

So... how was it? Be kind and review! Thanks heaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyoutei Regulars in Paris**

**Rating:** M (Lemon towards the end)

**Pairings:** AtoJi, OshiGaku, ShishiTori

**Disclaimer:** PoT is not mine. It's Konomi Takeshi's.

**Author note:** I've decided to continue with this story. I'm not sure if there would be more chapters, but for the time being, this is the second one. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.

* * *

The morning after, Atobe found himself all tangled up with Jirou in his arms. He almost flipped at the closeness of their faces. The tip of his nose would have touched Jirou's if he leant just by an inch. The redhead was sleeping soundly, hair messier than usual which Atobe thought was rather—Heavens forbid—_cute_. He wanted to touch those fluffy strands of hair, wanted to feel it against his fingers. Jirou suddenly mumbled unclearly, and before Atobe could do anything, the redhead pulled him closer and leisurely laid his head on Atobe's chest.

"Jirou, get off." Atobe said slowly, suddenly feeling a little hot on the face.

The boy started mumbling unclearly again, definitely still floating in Pillowland. For a few minutes, there was only silence and the only sound Atobe heard was the shallow breaths of the volley specialist.

"Jirou, wake up." Atobe said more firmly this time, desperate to get him off his chest. "You are suffocating Ore-sama."

Never in Atobe's life had he felt the need to start buying his own oxygen tank. Jirou was holding him so tight he was losing his ability to breathe. _I swear I won't share a bed with Jirou ever again. For an Atobe to die like this, how disgraceful. _Finally, he couldn't take much more of Jirou using his chest as a pillow. He roughly grabbed the redhead and shoved him aside, at the same time gasping for air as much as he could. Because of the brute force he used, the sleeping boy slipped from the bed and fell to the floor. _That_ seemed to wake him up.

"_Are_…? It's morning already…? But I'm still sleepy…" he mumbled and let out a big yawn.

"No, Jirou. It's already eight past ten in the morning. It is not early anymore." Atobe remarked. He was raised to be punctual, and since the age of seven he was able to wake up at precisely eight in the morning without the help of an alarm clock or a servant.

"Eight is too early, Atobe. Sleep in." Jirou answered groggily. Within a matter of seconds, the volley specialist was already snoring again.

Looking down at the boy from the bed, Atobe sighed. _This boy… I don't understand how he could stand sleeping in such a hard surface. _Getting down from the bed, the great Atobe-sama gracefully lifted the boy and tucked him neatly into bed, covering him with the heavy, velvety ruby mattress he had specially requested prior to his arrival. This was after all, his family hotel. He was free to ask for any needs he might require, or get them to change the room entirely if he wanted an Arabian-style room for the night.

Picking up the telephone, he dialed the number that first came to his head, not caring if he was connected to the front desk—which he was.

"Ore-sama wants to take a bath. The water must be just as I like it, my bath salt should be ready, and send someone to buy a bottle of Versace Extra Velvety Shampoo for me."

"Yes. Someone will be upstairs soon to serve you, Atobe-sama." the front desk officer answered politely.

"Oh, and get the best cake in France too." the diva added as he looked at the sleeping Jirou.

-------------------------

At nine, every regular member was already in the dining hall for their breakfast. Atobe was of course, the first to arrive, already enjoying a French latte by the time Ohtori and Shishido came together with Kabaji. Five minutes later, the Doubles One pair joined them.

"Shishido, may Ore-sama inquire where the three of you were last night?" Atobe started while sipping his excellently brewed coffee.

"Well, I don't want to talk about _that_, Atobe." Shishido snapped. He was in a very bad mood, considering he only had five hours of sleep.

Last night they were lost for God knows how long. Ohtori was very worried about Kabaji, making Shishido somewhat jealous—not that he would ever admit it—before finally finding the poor second year sitting alone in front of a big fountain in a deserted park. The three of them managed to find their way back to the hotel at three in the morning. Shishido felt like ramming Atobe's head on the concrete for making him come to Paris. He decided from here on he hated the French people, their French names, their French streets—the _whole_ France basically. _I'm never coming here again, damn it, _he thought bitterly

"Ore-sama insist." Atobe piped in, looking rather displeased with the answer Shishido gave.

"Well, we got lost, Atobe-san. Kabaji-kun too." Ohtori answered, before Shishido blew up. "We were walking around, and I guess we just got lost. The streets of France are very confusing. We—"

"You guys were _lost_?" Gakuto cut in and sneered. "How embarrassing. You're not a bunch of ten year olds anymore. _Losers_."

"_Shut up, you damn midget_!!" Shishido roared and slammed the table, causing the cups and cutlery to shake. "If you were lost in a foreign country where no one understood what you say, you'd understand how all of us feel!"

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori said and pulled his senior back to his seat. "Sorry, Mukahi-senpai."

Atobe decided it was time for him to stop an argument from taking place. "Is that so? Why didn't you get a taxi to drive you back?"

"That's the problem. We don't even remember the hotel's name or the street." Shishido answered, still glaring at the acrobatics player sitting the opposite side of him.

Gakuto was about to throw another crude remark when Oshitari shoved a strawberry into his mouth. "Mmm… Yuushi, this is good." he mumbled as he chomped carelessly on the fruit. The juice of the fruit trickled down the side of Gakuto's drenched red lips, earning Oshitari to clean it with his tongue.

"Aww, man!! Don't make me lose my appetite, you horny bastards!!" Shishido roared disgustedly.

The two people ignored him and continued with their morning kisses. _I swear those two have serious libido problems. I mean, their lust is literally insatiable, _Shishido thought horrifyingly.

"Quiet down, everyone." Atobe said and began eating his French waffle in the most elegant way. "Ore-sama has an announcement to make. Hiyoshi and Taki will be joining us… right about _now_."

Everybody stared at Atobe like he was an alien when the door burst open just as he finished his sentence. Taki and Hiyoshi appeared, accompanied by two personal servants assigned to them. Shishido swore Atobe must have rehearsed this to get the timing right.

"_Bonjour, minna_!" Taki greeted with a huge smile on his face. His long hair was pulled to a ponytail.

"_Gekkokujou_." Hiyoshi muttered, looking sullen like always.

"Gee, they could have just come with us." Gakuto commented as he gobbled on the French waffles, followed by the fluffiest cake from Jirou's plate. The narcoleptic boy was too busy sleeping to even notice.

"Is your family business finished?" Oshitari asked when Hiyoshi came nearing him.

"Who are you talking to, _senpai_? Please be more specific." Hiyoshi muttered.

The tensai chuckled. He knew he would get this sort of reaction from Hiyoshi. That was why he _never_ elaborate whenever Hiyoshi was around. Bullying the second year was fun, and his obliviousness made things even more interesting. _And here they say Fuji Syuusuke is a sadist. _

With the joining of Hiyoshi and Taki, the regular team was complete. Even though Taki wasn't really in the team anymore and that Hiyoshi was just a substitute player most of the time, Atobe just wanted to flaunt his generousness and his endless wealth. That made him feels extra good.

Morning breakfast continued the Hyoutei way. Shishido and Gakuto were still screaming at each other's face, Jirou was still sleeping away, Oshitari continued directing non-elaborative questions in which Hiyoshi found extremely annoying, and Ohtori and Taki were catching up with each other. Kabaji, meanwhile, helped himself with the fourth plate of French waffles.

-------------------------

"Ore-sama wishes to visit the Palace of Versailles." Atobe announced to the group. They were still deciding where to go for the day tour.

"I wanna stay here and sleep." Shishido answered.

"Me too!" Jirou added immediately. "Paris is so boring." he added and yawned.

Atobe felt a massive twitch forming on his head. _How dare he say that about Ore-sama's favourite place on earth! _Atobe mentally noted to make Jirou run extra laps even though he knew the boy would probably never finish the assigned number.

"_Everybody_ will go to the Palace of Versailles. You should thank Ore-sama for organizing this whole thing for you. Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

The tour turned to be one of the regular's most interesting highlights. Gakuto couldn't help but to do his high jumps when he saw a huge golden chandelier in the middle of the biggest room yet, trying to get a hold of the dangling item. Oshitari had to restrain him every time, and in the end resorted to carry the fiery redhead in his arms when he almost missed the last time.

"Gakuto, if that thing falls, we will be arrested and prosecuted by the French government." Oshitari scolded mildly.

"It's okay, Atobe can bail us out."

"And if they want us to pay for the damages?"

"Atobe can do that too since he loves to show off his wealth." Gakuto sneered and latched his arms around the tensai's neck.

"The things here are priceless, Gak-kun. I doubt his richness is enough to compensate."

The acrobat laughed. "True, true. I wanna see the fall of the great Atobe. You know Yuushi, we could make that happen if you just let me do my jumps."

This time the tensai was the one laughing. However brilliant the idea sounded, he couldn't let that happen knowing well that the captain will hunt them down for the rest of their lives.

"Hey, I wonder if Atobe did something to Jirou last night." Gakuto asked. "He keeps on looking at him."

"Who knows. Atobe does that all the time."

"Our buchou is a perverted creep. You know, maybe we could help them get together." the shorter player suggested a little too excitedly.

"Now _that_ sounds good." Oshitari said after contemplating the idea. "Leave it to me, Gakuto."

-------------------------

That night, Oshitari returned to his room to be greeted by his half naked partner who had apparently took his shower in the tensai's room.

"Where have you been?" the shorter player asked.

"Somewhere." he whispered seductively and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Gakuto moaned when the tensai started kissing and suckling his neck. The kiss soon followed by vicious groping and tongue war. Removing the towel from the sweet-smelling, temperamental boy, the bespectacled tensai pushed his partner to the wall and dropped to his knees.

"Y-Yuushi…" the acrobat player whimpered. "Don't, I just took my shower."

"You can take it again later with me." he whispered and proceeded to lick the tip of Gakuto's throbbing member.

The boy gasped and moaned at the gesture. Although they have been doing this many times, the tensai always seemed to make it like it was their first time. The teasing licks ended when Gakuto felt his partner's mouth engulfed his shaft. A hiss escaped his lips at the sudden intrusion, his fingers digging deep onto Yuushi's shoulders.

"Y-Yuushi, you said…" Gakuto stopped and let out a loud moan when a wave of pleasure swept him, signaling he was _really_ getting excited. _Damn Yuushi, _he cursed.

"Oi! You said we're gonna…" he stopped again and drew a sharp breath when the tensai started picking up his pace. "You said… we're gonna help… Atobe and Jirou… get together…" he continued between pants.

Oshitari mumbled his answers while still having Gakuto in his mouth, creating a vibration that sent the redhead moaning in ecstasy. Knees turning weak, he would have slumped if Oshitari hadn't held him firmly against the wall. Just as Gakuto thought his climax was nearing, the tensai withdrew.

"Yuushi!" the redhead groaned disappointedly. "Why did you stop?"

"You said you don't want to get dirty."

"You already made me dirty! I'm sweating all over!"

Oshitari smirked. Aside from Hiyoshi, he loved teasing his little Gak-kun too. Making him nearing his climax and yet never letting him come was a sweet torture he enjoyed giving his partner. The acrobat player was always frustrated every time the tensai never finishes what he started.

"I hate you, Yuu—"

Gakuto froze when his partner resumed what he was doing. At first the movement was slow—_painfully slow_. Then it became faster, and faster, and faster until Gakuto couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuushi, you fucking bastard!!" he screamed as he climaxed, spilling his seed into the tensai's mouth.

Spent, the redhead slumped to the floor and fell into Oshitari's arms.

"Felt good, Gak-kun?" he whispered teasingly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you." came the foul reply. "Now I'm not in the mood to help Atobe, and it's all your fault."

"Don't worry about Atobe. Even without our help he won't be able to control himself tonight."

"Huh? What do you mean? Did you do something to him?"

"Let's just say I'm only helping him to release his hidden pent up lust for Jirou tonight."

"… Yuushi, you didn't give him anything dangerous, did you?"

"No, of course not. I gave him something he will remember as the best, mind-blowing sex he'd ever had in his entire life." the tensai answered with a smirk.

For a split second, Gakuto felt scared seeing that smirk on his partner's face. _Yuushi is definitely more evil than Fuji, _he concluded._ Poor Buchou._

* * *

I know I'm not the best writer out there, so I hope you guys like it. Do drop me reviews! 


End file.
